Summer turned into hell
by XxyoungforeverxX
Summary: Ally's parents have been close to Austin's since before they were born. Except, Ally and Austin hate each other, Ally is a little nerd who stays quiet most of the time but is the smartest kid in school. Austin is the total opposite, he's a partier, failing school, and one of the most egotistical person you would ever meet. When Ally's parents go one vacation, she stays with him.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! this is my first story ever! Please comment and review also tell me any ideas and i will give you a shoutout! Thanks, hope you like the story. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally or anything you recognize just the story.**

Ally's POV:

*Bringgggggggg* my hand slammed down on my Mickey Mouse alarm clock. i opened my eyes, the last day of school. The last day of waking up at 6 o'clock, the last of gossip, last of teachers and homework, and the last day of dealing with HIM and his "posse". Austin Monica Moon. The most arrogant guy you will ever meet who dates you for one thing, not that well yes that and for your hot older sister or best friend. That's what happened to almost every girl, except me. i am too smart for his stupid games, too bad my parents are friends with his. They do EVERYTHING together, Christmas, Easter, etc. i hate it.

"ALLY WAKE UP!" My mom yells.

"I AM UP!" i yell back, i sometimes wonder if my mom is a 16 year-old trapped in an adult's body.

i lazily roll out of bed and fall to the ground. i get up and drag my feet to my bathroom. i grab my toothbrush and put some toothpaste on it. i start to brush my teeth. Might as well tell you about my life than HIS.

My name is Allyson Marie Dawson, I am 16 years old, 5ft 4, i live in Miami, Florida and i go to Marino High. My best and only friend is Trish De La Rosa. I am what you say a nerd, i wear thick glasses(1) and i am very quiet. i also am the smartest kid in school, I also love music. My house is an average two-story home with a fireplace and all the rooms have a balcony. My backyard has a pool and if you keep going out the beach. My balcony has the perfect view of the beach and i always see the sun set.

My dad owns a store called Sonic Boom it's a music store and i love it! Right above it is a practice room which is where Trish and i hang out, mainly because it's in the mall. I practically spend most of my time in that store whether it's working, playing music, or giving lessons.

Lastly, my best friend, she is a short latina named Trish. She is something. She is the polar opposite of me. She is loud, and loves animal print clothing (me loving floral). And about 5ft 5.

Now that that's done i can get ready, i look over it's 6:30. i guess i got lost in my thoughts. i quickly grab my floral skirt, and vest. i put in on and put on my glasses,, i brush my hair as quickly as i can and head down and make toast. 5 minutes until the bus is here. the toast pops up almost burnt i grab it which is not the best idea, i drop it and hold my hand under cool water. After my hand was better i heard my bus pull up i grabbed my toast and RAN to the door grabbed my ankle boots and backpack and barely made it. i sat on the bus and munched on my toast.

This is sooo not how i wanted my morning to go.

 **1- i wear thick glasses too**

 **Thanks to whoever you people are who are reading :) Please remember Comment and REVIEW. also any ideas please tell and i will consider putting it in. i will try to update as soon as i can. Thanks again!**

 **XxyoungforeverxX OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**\Hey! I am SO SORRY for not updating soon enough. Hope you enjoy it. And also review!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally or anything you recognize from Disney **

Austin's POV:

"Austin wake up." I hear a girl say. I open my eyes and look down but in a way that it doesn't look noticable. I realize I am at her house.

"Babe?"she says again, "huh looks like he isn't awake, guess i'll take off my clothes to go shower."

My eyes flash open and see her standing above me with an eyebrow raised.

"WOW! Ashley was right that does work on you. i owe her 5 bucks."

"Come on babe, you know you want this." i said

"Okay follow me and close your eyes. I am going to take you to the soundproof bathroom downstairs."

"Okay." i say very excited.

"Put this on though." She tied a badana around my eyes.

She put an arm around her and guided me through her house. It was 5 am we didn't want to wake her parents up. i moved my arm under her shirt and rubbed her back to get her excited. She shivered at my touch so i guess it worked. She then opened a door and told me to turn around and told me to take off my blindfold. When I opened my eyes I was outside.

"I know your games you idiot. i won't let that happen to me."

"Oh yeah? Then why did you let me sleep over huh?" I said smartly

"I was pulling an Austin on you. I led you on and then rejected you. Just like you do to every girl in school. Now get off my property!"

I sighed "Fine. Bye Rosie."

"My name is Angelina." she said then slammed the door in my face.

I walked home which was on the other side of the neighborhood and took out my phone. I looked at the date June 16th. The last day of school, the last of annoying teachers, last of hot girls, last of detentions, and the last day of annoying Allison Marie Dawson.

Okay, let me be honest with you I am failing almost all of my classes, except music. Also, I have slept with and broken the hearts of at least half of the girls at school, they all have a huge crush on me. Except my exes, and Ally Dawson. Since she doesn't want me, it makes me want her more.

I know it is wrong to do this but at first i felt bad, then I just didn't care after a while. The reason i started to all of this is attention. My parents are always gone and it isn't like it used to be. They started to go on business trips when i turned 13 because I was old enough to stay alone while they go to conventions and make commercials for Moon's Mattress Kingdom. I am 17 now and a junior at Marino High, they still don't think I need them at home so they are always gone. I am the prince and they are the King and Queen and it is so embarrassing!Sometimes when I am with them at their store (when they are home) they put a crown on my head and make me do the slogan with them "There's no hassle in our castle!"

Finally I am on my doorstep, it is around 6 o'clock and I see a light on next door. I go in my house up to my room, my house is a 3 story house with 5 bedrooms each with their own bathroom and balcony. My balcony faces the beach. Also, my next door neighbor is Ally and we sometimes see each other if we are on our balconies. I get ready for school and put on a blue shirt with jeans and black high-tops and go downstairs to eat breakfast, Pop-tarts again. It has been a long time since I had a home made meal. After I am done I put gel in my blonde hair and make it look messy. I hear the bus pull up and i go out and get on. Then, after a few seconds when the doors of the bus is closing the one and only Ally Dawson gets on and sits down. I smirk and start to move to a seat closer to her on the bus.

Ally's POV:

I feel someone looking at me and look up from my breakfast. All i see is Austin so I turn to look out the window, I then feel a person next to me, Austin Moon.

"What do you want Austin?"I say looking at him

"You." he said simply

I sighed, this again "Okay."

"Really!" he said happily

"Yeah close your eyes." He does so and starts to lean in, I lean in too and just as he is about to kiss me I push him out of the seat as soon as people come on. They all step over him and go sit down.

"You will be sorry Dawson." He said as he brushes off the foot prints on his shirt and fixes his now messed up hair.

"Sure I will Austin." I snap, he glares at me.

"ALLLLLYY DAWWWSOON!" I looked up and saw my best friend Trish screaming my name.

"How in the world are you awake when it is 6:45 in the morning?" Austin complains obviously not liking the loudness.

"How in the world are you an obnoxious jerk when it's 6:45 in the morning?" She simply replies, she turns to me then.

"Ally I am so excited it's almost summer! What are you doing?"

"The usual read, watch Netflix, and hang out with you."

"Oh, I didn't tell you. OOPS! I am going to be in Spain for almost all summer."

"Trish!" I whine, "You decide to tell me now?!"

"Hehe, sorry,"

"Hey Dawson! If you get lonely you can always come over and hang out with me. I don't bite." I hear Austin say.

"Um no thanks I don't feel like catching diseases this summer, maybe another time!" I say, he is giving a cold stare then we are all silent for the rest of the trip.

* * *

 **At school;**

Austin's POV:

When I am at school I immediately search for my friends. I see a redhead and brunette waving at me and I roll my eyes, oh Dez and Dallas we are not friends anymore. I then see my group of friends. My group consists of the cheer squad, the popular girls Cassidy, Kira, and Brooke, then the popular boys me being the leader, then Trent the flirt, Matt the dirty dancer and flirt, and Cody the partier. They all come up to me and we all start talking about our summer plans, we are all going to our lake houses and hanging out there for the summer. Then Dez and Dallas walk up, oh dear lord.

Let me explain our history. When i first moved to Miami in first grade they were the ones who became my friends and we were inseparable. We all became best friends and stayed that way, then middle school started. The first year we were together, then the next my acne cleared and I had my growth spurt, Dez and Dallas wasn't cutting it, at least that is what the popular group told me when they took me in. Now I can't even believe i was friends with those losers. Des is a redhead with a backpack full of random things who loves to direct videos and a terrible sense of style, and Dallas is a math nerd who wore glasses and studied all weekend. They were also friends with Ally and Trish.

"Hey Austin!" Dez said wearing green and white striped pants, a neon pink giraffe shirt with a blue polka dot collared shirt underneath.

I put on a fake smile "Hey guys what's up?"

"Not much my mathlete team won overall they didn't know how to solve for _x_ in an algebra problem **(1)**." Dallas replied

"Wow! They were stupid!" I said with mock shock

"I know right!" Dallas said

"So i was wondering if you wanted to it with me and my friends at lunch?"

"Um we can't we promised Ally and Trish we would sit with them since it is the last day of school." Dallas replied

"Oh they said they were fine with it."

"They did?" Dallas and Dez said in unison

"Yeah they are going to sit with us too." I said

"Okay we'll sit with you at lunch?" Dez said but Dallas was eyeing me suspiciously

"Great!See you then!" i said with fake enthusiasm

I walked to my friend group, "Did you do it?" Trent said

"Yep they are going to sit with us at lunch but I told them Ally and Trish are sitting with us too."

"Austin!"

"It was the only way they would sit with us!"

"Well its like okay if you think about it because like then we will have more losers to humiliate." Kira said

"Yeah okay we just have to make sure everything goes perfect!" Matt says

"Okay let's go to class see you guys at lunch!" I said then we all split to our classes waiting impatiently until lunch.

* * *

 **(1)-No offense to people who can't solve for _x_** **in a problem.**

 **ANYWAY, THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW! :)**

 **XxyoungforeverxX OUT!**


	3. SORRY :(

HEY GUYS :(

IM SAD BECAUSE MY SISTER IS MAKING ME STOP WRITING OTHERWISE SHE WILL TELL MY MOTHER! SHE IS EVIL! I WILL GET BACK AS SOON AS I CAN! BUT FOR NOW DONT SEND ME REVIEWS OR OTHER STUFF OTHERWISE SHE WILL SEE THEM AND TELL MY MOM! FOR NOW...

GOODBYE :(

I FEEL LIKE CRYING I WILL BE BACK!

(if you want you can send me reviews or stuff)

THIS IS SO UPSETTING BECAUSE I WAS WORKING ON A REALLY GOOD CHAPTER THAT I THOUGHT U GUYS WOULD LIKE!

if i post it will probably be me

BYE I WILL MISS YOU ALL AND I WILL RESUME IN THE FUTURE!

XxyoungforeverxX OUT :(


	4. Chapter 3

Hey! **I A** **M BACK AND I am really bored so i was like HEY! WHY DON'T I WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER! Also, thank you guys so much for the nice reviews :) AND LASTLY I AM REALLY HYPER SO IN THIS CHAPTER THERE MIGHT BE A LOT OF CAPS LOCK AND EXCLAMATION POINTS! (i** **might be eating candy) ALSO I'M WRITING THIS WHILE WATCHING CAMP ROCK!** **REVIEW** **TOO** **PLEASE**

 **DISCLAIMER- i do not own Austin and Ally sadly and anything else you recognize from Disney.**

Ally's POV-

I was walking down the hall with Trish to our lockers to put our stuff away we don't really need anything since it's our last day of school but we still have a full day of school. Except then the demon's spawn came up to me.

"Hey Ally how are you so good to see you." Cassidy said sweetly a fake smile on her face.

"What do you want Cassidy?" I snapped

"I was wondering if you would want to sit with us at lunch, you and your friend Tish."

"It's TRISH." Trish said next to me

"Whatevs. Do you want to?"

"Hmmm let me think do i want to waste the last day of school with a group of brats?" I say sarcastically with Trish, "Do you Trish?"

"UM NO!" Then we burst into laughter

"Dallas and Dez are sitting with us." Cassidy said

"Yeah right." I said

"It's true ask them yourself."

"Okay, we will."

We then walked away to our first class... History

* * *

Austin's POV-

"Are they sitting with us?" I say

I was pretty anxious to know I have a tiny crush on Ally. Ok a big one that's why I annoy her i want her attention. I have liked her since I saw her in 2nd grade when she was in my class.

"They didn't believe us when we said those two losers were sitting with us so we don't know." Cassidy said

"Okay." I said nervously I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Don't worry it'll work." She said pecking me on the lips

"Yeah hopefully." I say

 **Hey guys! I would LOVE it if u sent me ideas for the prank! Also REVIEW! THANKS FOR FOLLOWING THIS STORY AND COMMENTING!**

 **XxyoungforeverxX OUT!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry I took FOREVER! I have just been really lazy so mainly I have bee watching Netflix and YouTube! Anyway here is chapter 4! Also I don't feel like doing the disclaimer every time you guys know I don't own it so yeah! Anyway on to the story!**

Ally's POV:

*bringggggg* The bell for lunch just rang and I ran out of the class with Trish. I needed answers. It has been bothering me I mean now out of the whole year now they want us to sit with them! Something must be up. I went to the lunch room and immediately saw Dez and Dallas.

"Are you sitting with the populars?!" Me and Dallas said in unison

"No they said you were!" I said

"But they said you were!" He replied

Then Dez put his hands on our shoulders "I guess you were both wrong!"

"Well something must be up." Trish said

"Yeah how about none of us sit with them we can watch from the table in the corner that way we can still hear them and see them." I said we all nodded and went to the table. That's when we heard them speaking.

"Are they here yet?" I heard Austin

"I don't see them." Cassidy said

"Well where are they?!" I heard Trent

"This prank has to be good we worked so hard we can't let those losers mess it up for us!" Austin whined

"Austin babe it will work they will be here." I heard Cassidy say then a kiss. I made a disgusted face. I looked over and saw 4 empty seats just for us that's when a cheerleader walked by.

"Hey kristy!" I yelled over to her

"What do you want dorkson!" I rolled my eyes at that nickname it sounded like a second grader made it up.

"Well Trent told me to tell you to go sit with them and you can bring friends but only 3 of them." I told her

"Really?!" She squealed

"Yep! But make sure that Austin, Cassidy, Matt and Kira move to those empty seats so you and your friends can sit there!" I told her with fake enthusiasm. Everyone knew she liked Trent and she was really dumb so it was easy to trick her.

"Ok!" She said happily

"Ally that was genius!" Dallas said

"Why thank you thank you I'll be here for the rest of your life!" I said

We then watched as Kristy and her friends walked over and moved them over to the four empty seats and that's when it got funny.

As soon as they sat down a bucket of glue fell on them then feathers, the finally spaghetti. They were covered from head to toe in feathers and spaghetti then after it all a bucket of purple skin and hair color landed on them. The cafeteria burst into laughter at this.

i high fived my friends and enjoyed the rest of the day.

 **Hey sorry it was short so yeah I hoped u liked the prank! I will update soon! Send me ideas for what should happen next! Thanks guys and REVIEW :)**

 **XxyoungerforeverxX OUT!**


End file.
